Doubted
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Ever since she turned five years old, Sonny Munroe could see ghosts, a secret she is determined to keep to herself. Why? Because the cost of becoming Hollywood's Freak Girl could cost a few things. Like losing her friends, for example. But exactly how long can she keep her secret?
1. This is Me

This is Me

In all honesty, my life has never been normal. People see me as this beautiful comedy star, but they never see what's underneath. Before you say anything, no, I am not insecure. I like myself the way I am, but there are some things they can't see. Literally. I see spirits. As in, real ghosts. Ever since I was five years old, they've been following me.

I can understand and communicate with them, which I never do in public. That would freak people out just as much as it did in elementary through middle school. Everyone saw me as a lier or a freak, maybe even both. So, I chose to keep my secret to myself. I told my ghostly friends this the summer before 9th grade started.

Many of the spirits of my past have faded away into obscurity, leaving only three. A young Victorian woman named Clara, who's translucent skin was perfect beyond compare, a middle-aged woman named Elizabeth, who had died when the Titanic sank, and a small boy named Peter.

"Good morning." I said, when I saw the three spirits sitting on the foot of my bed. They each cracked a smile, "Now, what should I wear today?" I muttered to herself, going through my closet until I found the perfect outfit.

The three ghosts followed me out the door after I was finished, and I pretended not to notice them as I crossed the street on the way to work. On my way, I saw another ghostly figure of an elderly man sitting on a wooden bench, and out of habit, I waved to him.

Because it wasn't just the three ghosts that accompanied me on a day-to-day basis. No, there were thousands of spirits all over the world. And, as far as I had noticed, I was the only one who could see them.

I waved to my sort of friend Tawni Hart, who was looking at her own reflection in her hand-held mirror. Clara smiled and walked behind the girl to get a good look at herself. She turned to the side and flipped her luxurious hair over her shoulder, then blew a kiss to her own reflection.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for the girl to come back. She stuck her tongue out and returned to my side.

"You could have just let me look at myself one more time." She said, "I'm the jammiest jam alive."

"Humma?"I asked.

"I haven't said anything."

I turned to the side and laughed awkwardly at the sight of my blonde friend.

"Oh, Tawni. Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Tawni asked.

"Yes, Mm-hm. I was."

Tawni shook her head, "You're so weird, Sonny."

"Well, I can't disagree." I said, followed by a firm nod.

We walked inside together onto set. We were due in a couple of minutes for a practice run-through of tomorrow's show. Unfortunately, the entrance to the So Random! Stage was blocked, so that meant we had to cut through the Mackenzie Falls set. I was instantly confronted by a certain blonde-haired stuck up actor.

"Sonny." He said.

"Chad."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Your stupid goons are blocking the door. Which sadly means I have to take this shortcut."

He chuckled to himself, "Whatever."

I ignored the laughing and snickering of the ghosts behind me. I did, however, shot a subtle warning look at them.

"I'm leaving." I announced.

"Good." He said.

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

We each walked the opposite direction, me towards the doors and Chad back to set. Clara and Elizabeth giggled, but none of us noticed Peter sneaking off to follow Chad.

"You guys are ridiculous." I whispered to the two girls, once I was out in the hall. Elizabeth smiled and floated down in front of me, "You like him, don't you Sonny?" She asked, Clara nodding her head gleefully behind the other ghost.

"I do not!" I argued, stepping back a bit, "And even if I did..." I said, "He wouldn't like a girl like me."

"What, are you ashamed of us?" Elizabeth asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Of course not! I love you guys. All I'm saying is that no boy would ever want to go out with me."

"Why in the entire world would you think that? You're amazing, Sonny."

A small smile managed to creep up on my lips, "Thanks." It then faded away, "But they'll just think I'm crazy."

"Sunshine..." Elizabeth said, following me into my dressing room. I took a seat by my own vanity and began to apply my makeup. I hummed a tune to myself, but then stopped dead when I realized something. Weren't there supposed to be three ghosts here?

"Um, guys?" I asked nervously, twirling around in my stool to face them, "Has anyone seen Peter?"

Clara and Elizabeth looked around and their eyes bugged out of their heads when they each realized his disappearance.

"This is bad." I said to myself, "This is really, really bad." I pulled myself off my stool and stomped out, the three ghosts quickly flying after me.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked.

"To Mackenzie Falls." I answered, picking up my speed, "We have to find him as fast as we can!"

The ghosts nodded and picked up their speed, zooming through the entrance to the double doors. I turned the knob open and ran onto set, checking every nook and cranny for the small boy. I didn't need to tell my friends what to do, because they were already on the search themselves. I walked up to the set, where they were currently shooting and pushed Chad out of the way. I had seen a light blue glow behind the set piece, and there he was, standing beside the lighting director.

I marched up to him and cleared my throat. Peter turned around and flew back a couple steps at the sight of my angry face. I growled at him and grabbed him by his ear, which shouldn't be possible since he wasn't well, solid.

But I was different. Either that, or the ghosts were. I could touch them without my hand going through their freezing cold bodies. Peter cried out in agony as I dragged him out of the studio and motioned for the other ghosts to follow me out.

A tanned hand grabbed my wrist, and I found herself gazing into the curious eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I think the proper question is what you are doing here?"

"Just lost someo-something when I was on your stupid set this morning."

"Oh, what was it?" He said, sounding skeptical.

"Oh, my cell." I pulled it out of my jeans' pocket, "Lucky I found it, though." I turned on my heel and walked away, but Chad grabbed my hand, "Sonny?" He asked, pulling me back.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Easy Monroe, just calm down." He laced his fingers within mine, "Just tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"You're just acting weird, that's all. And that's saying something, since you're a Random and all."

I leaned in close to him to where we were almost brushing noses, "None of your business." I whispered, glaring at him.

"What, do you have an imaginary friend or something?" He teased.

The scowl on my face dropped into a deep frown, and I yanked my hand away. I stomped off, nodding towards the door. The ghosts flew out, except for Clara, who flew through Chad's body, sending an icy chill down his spine.

She flipped her curled hair and followed me into my dressing room. Luckily, the room was empty, so seeing me scolding Peter was nothing I had to hide.

"...Do you know how worried we were?" I shouted, glaring at the boy, "You are way too young to be running off like this!"

"Um, he's actually a lot older than you." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Nevertheless, he's still got the mind and body of a six-year-old!" I shook my head in disappointment, "Don't you ever run away like that again!"

"I'm sorry, Sonny."

The boy whimpered and nodded. He floated over to me and wrapped me in a chilling hug. I hugged him back but pulled away when I saw Tawni standing under the doorframe.

"Sonny?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, "What are you doing? You missed rehearsal."

"Uh..." I cleared my throat, "Uh...nothin'. Ju-just chillin'."

I took a seat down on the tiger-patterned chair. Tawni frowned and sat down on the arm of the chair, "I guess I'm supposed to ask what's wrong." She stated.

"I appreciate the concern Tawn, but everything is fine." I lied.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious!"

Tawni shook her head, "Sonny, you can tell me. Whatever it is can't be any weirder than any of the stuff you're into."

I frowned, "No." I said, moving over to her vanity. Tawni followed me over and pulled a stool up next to me, "Explain. Now." She ordered.

"There's nothing to explain."

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes, "You're a horrible liar, Sonny." She said, "Just spill already."

"No." I argued, "If you knew, you'd never want to talk to me again."

"Ha." She scoffed, "Seriously? Now your just being dramatic."

I shook my head, "I'm telling the truth! If you knew this, you'd be embarrassed to be around me." I said, "It's for your own good."

I got up and brushed away a stray tear, then walked out of the room. Tawni watched me in curiosity. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and sadly walked out the door. The three ghosts followed me outside, each one by my side.

I had had enough for one day. I ditched the rest of work and locked myself up in her bedroom. Clara, Elizabeth, and Peter knew better than to talk to me right now. I just wanted to be by herself, and they didn't want to do anything to disturb me (no matter how hard it felt to hear my crying).

There was a knock on the apartment door, but I ignored it. The three ghosts, however, were growing agitated by the second. They had to hold Peter back so that he wouldn't out and go open the door.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and entered my room. She keeled down in front of me, "Honey..."

"Elizabeth." I said, shaking my head, "Please leave me alone."

"But miss, there are people at your door."

"I'm aware." I said, looking up at my friend through my puffy red eyes.

"Shouldn't you just tell them, sweetheart?"

"No..." I said, "I lived my entire life with only one friend. Everyone thought I was some freak show. But now I have friends. And I don't want to lose that, no matter how horrible it feels to lie to them."

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, "You are ashamed of me."

"No. Never!" I reassured, "I just...I don't know..."

The ghost smiled at me, "Whatever you wish to do. Just promise me you will make the right choice?" She grabbed my shoulders, and smiled, "You could at least open the door."

I sighed, "Well, it is getting annoying."

Elizabeth smiled, "There you go." She helped me up and guided me out of the door. But I grabbed the ghostly woman's hand and frowned, "What if they start asking questions? What do I do?"

"That is up to you."

I nodded and let go of her hand, then opened the apartment. Not much to my surprise, Tawni, along with my other So Random! Friends were there, all with equal looks of concern. Tawni came in first and crossed her arms, staring at the me.

"Okay, you've had your fun Sonny. You must tell us what's up with you. Now." She ordered, walking closer.

"But- "

"No. Just tell us."

"Its just that, if you knew, you'd never want to see me again."

"Oh, there you go with that again. What could possibly be that- "

"I can talk to ghosts, okay? That's my thing. Ever since I was five years old. You happy?" I asked angrily.

"Okay." Tawni said, "Now what's the real secret?"

"I'm telling the truth!" I argued.

The cast stared into to my chocolate eyes, each of her friends took a step back when she saw I was being serious.

"Crazy..." Tawni muttered to herself, then turned the knob. All my friends rushed out the door, leaving me all alone. I slid down the wall and bawled my eyes out, each of my ghostly friends sitting down next to me. Clara laid her head on my shoulder, and Elizabeth and Peter held each of my hands.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said.

"Its not your fault." I responded, "Its mine. I knew I shouldn't have told them."

I stayed like that, in the same position for hours to come. I really needed someone (alive) to talk to, but my mother had been strangely distant lately. She hadn't been home for a few days now, and I was getting worried.

The ghosts urged me to go to bed, telling me that it would make me feel better, and helped me up. Elizabeth tucked me into bed and turned off the light. Each one of the ghosts kissed me goodnight.

I had made such a mess of myself, and I wasn't sure how to fix it.


	2. Please Understand

Please Understand

There are some things in life you just can't control. I had learned that the hard way. My life had reached another bump in the road when I received a text from my Mother saying that she was leaving for Michigan and wouldn't be coming back.

That meant I was the sole owner of the apartment, and I wasn't prepared for that. I wasn't ready to be on my own. I had lost my friends yesterday, and this was just the icing on the cake for me. I didn't want to be alone, I needed someone to talk to. Someone that was _alive_.

I didn't want to go to work today, but I needed the money for the rent. I walked to set, and awkwardly waved at the _So Random!_ Cast. They turned away and pretended to read their scripts, so they didn't have to talk to me.

 _I_ knew _it._

Another relationship ruined, because of me.

I shook my head, faking a smile when it was my time to practice a sketch. Even though it was only two minutes, it felt like forever. I broke into a sprint, doing my best to ignore the snickers from my supposed friends.

It was too late though; my mascara was leaking down my face by the time I reached the door to my dressing room. Strangely enough, I bumped into Chad. He was holding a fresh new script for _Mackenzie Falls._ He noticed my appearance and was about to ask me what was wrong when I opened the door and slammed it shut.

There was a rapid knocking on my door, and I gritted my teeth. There was no way I was going through this again. No matter how much I wanted to talk with somebody, I couldn't risk getting hurt again. I didn't want anyone to leave me, like my friends did. He was the only one left that I could talk to, no matter how much I hated him.

But I couldn't tell him _anything._ He'd flip out just like everyone else did. And as much as I hated to admit it, I needed him. So, I opened the door. He walked in without saying anything and sat himself down in Tawni's side of the room. I let the knob go, and it closed on its own.

"Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Why were you crying?" He asked, sounding oddly concerned.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know, lets give it a shot."

I rolled my eyes and walked over beside him, "My friends, they…they don't want to be my friends anymore."

He raised a blonde eyebrow, "That can't be true. You love those Randoms."

"It doesn't matter who I love, they just hate me." I said sadly, "And after…" I turned my back to him and cupped a hand over my mouth.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Sonny?"

I looked over my shoulder, "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

"Fine." I turned around, "My Mom sent me a text last night. She left for Michigan."

"Oh, she's on a business trip?" He asked.

"No. _Forever."_

Chad looked taken aback, "You're kidding!"

"I wish." I turned around, "Which reminds me, I got to go to the store." I walked around him and opened the door, waving goodbye on my way out.

I was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for my cab to come. I couldn't drive yet, so I had to settle for a Taxi. There was a honk of a horn, and my Taxi was here. A grumpy-looking man motioned for me to get in, and I did so.

I shut the door and told the driver where to go. He nodded and cranked the car into drive. I plugged my earbuds in and looked out the window. I said goodbye to the driver and gave him his money.

I grabbed a cart and browsed through the store, grabbing maybe half of the things written on Mom's list.

 _Mom._ I frowned as I pushed my cart into the check-out line. Why did she have to leave? Especially during the horrible events I was suffering through. What was going to happen next?

I tried to look on the bright side of things. There were other people that had it way worse than I did. At least I had a home, and money to take care of myself with. Other people around the world didn't. So, I shouldn't be complaining; I should feel lucky.

Somehow, that thought did cheer me up. Well, not Zip-A-Dee-Do-Da happy, but happy nonetheless. I rolled the cart away and walked the rest of the way home, since it wasn't that far away. I unlocked the door and put all my things on the kitchen island.

Clara, Elizabeth, and Peter greeted me at the door. They pulled me into a group hug, which made me smile.

"Where have you guys been all day?"

"Here." Clara said, "Waiting for you."

"Why's that? You guys usually stalk me everywhere."

"We wanted to give you and that boy you like some space." Elizabeth said, winking.

"Sonny and Chad, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Peter teased.

"Oh, be quiet."

I walked to the kitchen and began to prepare my dinner. Out of habit I suppose, I took out two plates. But then I thought better of it and returned it back into the cabinet.

My ghost friends were watching me as I did so. They were concerned about me, which is something I never wanted them to be. I took my plate into the TV Room and ate as I watched old re-runs of different shows.

I fell asleep around midnight with the television still turned on. Peter had picked up a lot of things since following me around, so he knew how to turn the TV off. The other two tucked me in and left.

I woke up and headed straight for the kitchen. My stomach was rumbling, and I was craving eggs more than anything, but I didn't have any left. So, I had to settle for cereal. I heard the mooing of a cow and answered my phone.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked angrily.

"Do you want a ride to work?" He offered, in a strangely generous manner.

"No." I said, my thumb hovering above the 'End Call' button.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm already here."

"What?" I responded. I ran up to my window and looked down, and sure enough, Chad's car was parked right outside the apartment complex.

"Just go away. I can walk myself."

"Excuse me, did you just say no?" He responded, sounding shocked.

"Yeah. I'm hanging up now." I announced, then clicked off.

I grabbed my tote and walked my usual route. I did, however, make a turn when I saw my Random gang standing at the front of the door to Stage Three. I frowned and walked around the back to avoid any side-comments.

A warm hand touched my shoulder as I walked to Stage Two, where _Mackenzie Falls_ was shot. In all honesty, I wasn't quite sure why I was here. The sudden contact surprised me, which impacted me to trip over my own feet and fall to the ground, _"Ow!"_

I turned myself upward and was pulled up to my feet by Chad. He was obviously trying to hide a laugh at the site of me. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Sonny." He said, but I didn't turn around.

"Sonny." He said again.

But once again, I did not stop.

 _"Sonny!"_ He shouted, grabbing my elbow.

"What could you possibly want now Chad?"

"I want to talk to you about yesterday. About what you said."

"Why, you want to laugh in my face? I bet it feels great doesn't it. So, go ahead and laugh."

He chuckled, but not to be mean or anything, he was just laughing at my reaction, "Is that what you'd really think I'd do, Monroe?" He smiled, "You really think I'm _that_ cruel of a person?"

"Well, its not that we've ever been friends. You hate me, Chad. Of course, I'd think you'd do that." I answered, applying fresh layers of mascara to my eyes as I continued to talk to him.

"I don't _hate_ you Sonny." He said.

I turned around and squinted my eyes at him, not completely sure whether he was kidding or not.

"You are _totally_ lying." I said, putting my makeup down and walking around him to the tiger-patterned chair, grabbing my baby pink hoodie I had draped over the arm.

"I am not! What makes you think I would hate you?"

I gave him a look, and he scoffed, "Okay, maybe I've been a little rude to you…"

I rolled my eyes and intensified the look I was giving him, "Whatever you say Chad."

He frowned as he watched me grab my purse and walk out of my dressing room.

"Wait-" He said, and for some reason, I stopped.

 _"What?"_

"If you hate me so much, why did you tell me about all your stuff?"

I glared at him to avoid giving him my answer- _I needed you._

I hitched up my purse and walked out of the building, ignoring Chad as he followed me over to the crossing walk. Why was he even following me?

He said he didn't hate me, and I still wasn't sure whether to trust him on that or not. I looked both ways before crossing the street and quickened my pace step by step. He was watching me now, I knew that.

I opened the door to my apartment and exhaled.

"Hard day?" A mildly deep, teenage voice asked. I turned around and punched the intruder in the gut, causing him to fall. I only grew angrier when I realized who it was.

"Chad?" I asked, growling at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I think the real question we should be asking is how in the world are you so _strong_?"

I sneered at him, "Just answer my question, you stalker."

"I'm not a stalker. I just came over here to, you know…. help or whatever."

I crossed my arms and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Look, I'm not good at this, alright?" He defended.

I laughed and entered the kitchen, hiding a smile. I opened the freezer door looking for a snack and smiled, "Yay!"

"What?"

"I still have some home-made Fruit Pops left!" I bent down and grabbed the tray, "Want one?"

"Oh." He said, surprised, "Now your being nice to me?"

"For now. So, don't get used to it." I responded.

He smiled at me as I handed him one. It was then that I realized that what he said was true; he didn't hate me. I had just assumed the whole 'generosity' thing was an act but had never realized how wrong I was. He did care about me. At least a little bit.

And sadly, that left me with only one option.

"Chad." I said, looking up at him, "I need you to leave."

He looked up at me, "What do you mean?" He asked, "I just got here."

"I know." I responded, "I just need you to go."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

 _"That's_ the problem. I can't be around you anymore. I told my friends this and now I'm telling you. Being around me is a mistake." I handed him his coat and pushed him out the door.

"Sonny, please…"

"Just get out." I ordered.

Saying those words sent shivers down my spine. I hated that I had to say that to him, but I had no choice. I didn't want to take the risk of getting hurt again. Even, sadly, if that meant hurting _him._

I waved good-bye to him and closed the door in his face. The last thing I saw was how heartbroken he looked. And how I found myself feeling the same way.

I collapsed onto my couch, which had seemed to become my favorite crying spot lately. I curled myself up into a ball and cried my eyes out. My ghostly friends watching me the whole time.

I was desperate to have somebody to talk to. I just didn't want them to run away. But had I made the right choice about _pushing_ him away?


	3. I Don't Need You

I Don't Need You

I sat down in the cafeteria, away from my friends. They would occasionally glance over at me while I sipped my fresh hot cup of joe. I wasn't really craving anything new, so I just checked my phone and scrolled through all my social media feed. I got excited when I saw a text and smiled even wider when I realized it was from my mother.

She had sent the words I had been thinking since the past two days she had left me- _I miss you._

My thumbs hovered over the keys, about to type a reply when I thought better of it and canceled out of the Messenger app. I set my phone face-down on the table, and I leaned my head on my fist. The chair across from me scooted away, and I heard the clang of metal.

"You look a little upset, for someone whose named Sonny."

I didn't need to look up, but I did anyway. Chad smiled at me, which for once actually seemed genuine. I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my untouched plate.

"Come on, just tell me what's wrong. What did I do?" He asked, frowning.

I ducked my head and avoided his gaze, "What are you sitting with me for?" I asked, "Wouldn't you rather show off eating lobster with your over-dramatic friends at the big table?"

"Nah." He responded, brushing the comment off, "Besides, they don't have lobster today. Just plain ol' rack of lamb."

He pretended to gag, and I just shook my head at his ridiculous reaction.

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, that, and you are eating lunch with the greatest actor of our generation."

"Really? Where is he?" I asked, making a show of looking around the room.

He cracked a smile with that ridiculous, colossal mouth of his, "Funny." He said.

This warm, happy conversation pulled me back into reality. I grabbed my cellphone and exited the cafeteria, headed home for now.

He was calling my name, but I ignored him. How could someone I despised so much want to be around me? And why did I want to be around _him?_

I took my spot in my bedroom and tucked myself under the covers. Even though my room was already very cold, I liked to keep the fan on because I got very warm very fast. My eyes felt heavy and drooped closed, but a vicious pounding on the door woke me up just as fast.

I growled and walked to the door. I was both mad and happy to see Chad standing at my doorway.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, still confused why a boy who was supposed to hate me was so determined to be at my side. He stepped in without an invitation and placed himself down on my couch. The television was still on, and he laughed at the selection. It was a random drama series that was on, since there was nothing good on right then.

"Never thought you'd be into cliché dramas, Monroe."

"If I was into cliché, I'd watch your show, Chad." I countered, not even bothering to hide the smile on my face.

I expected him to argue something back, but instead he grinned.

"You're smiling again." He said, "I missed your smile."

His sparkly blue eyes viewed into my own brown ones with a look of relief. My smile slowly slipped away, "There's something I still don't understand. Why do you care so much to make me feel better?"

He seemed taken aback by the question. And he didn't seem prepared for it either, "Well, um…I…"

I crossed my arms and awaited an answer, but he just stood there with a contemplating look on his face.

"I should have known." I said sadly, "I should have _known_ this was too good to be true." Tears were already welling up in my eyes, "You're just using me to make yourself look better."

"Sonny, you don't understand."

"Oh, I think I understand _perfectly._ " I wiped away the tears that were falling down my face, "I can't believe I actually thought we were friends."

By the look on his face I could tell he was very upset. I opened the door for him and motioned with my head for him to leave. He hesitated for a moment, his mouth quivering with uncertainty. I raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the exit once more, and this time he obliged. He backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving mine until he turned around the corner.

The next day at work, I sat alone. And I oddly found out that Chad was too. He wasn't sitting at his regular table and he certainly was not eating his regular lobster or steak. He was looking upset, still. And at the sight of him a part of me broke as well. I got out of my chair and walked over to his table.

He didn't say anything to me when I sat down across from him, and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Chad." I said.

"Sonny."

"Chad…" I reached across and touched his hand, "Chad, I'm sorry."

He looked up at me and managed a small smile, "I'm sorry too."

I cocked my head to the side, "What are _you_ sorry about?"

"Everything. How hard and mean I've been to you since we met."

I smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter. He smiled back, "Look, the reason behind it is- "

" _Sonny!"_

A short twelve-year-old girl grabbed me and dragged me up off my seat. The tactic was quite unsuccessful, because I fell off my seat and bonked my head against the hard leg of the cafeteria table. I rubbed the bump on my head and stared into the devilish eyes of Zora Landcaster.

"Ow!" I yelped as she yanked me to back to my feet, "What do you want Zora?"

"You _have_ to come see this. Its hilarious!" She said in that creepy-yet-excited tone of hers. And if I had learned anything from being Wisconsin's 'Freak Girl' was that the words 'Its hilarious' was never a good sign.

"No, I don't think I can make it. I have…erm…" Not being able to think of an excuse, I ran away. But from behind me, someone grabbed my hand. It felt both warm and cool at the same time. I turned my head to see Chad.

"Go with your friend." He said.

"Geez, when did you two start gettin' all friendly?" She grabbed my hand and unwillingly dragged me away. I looked over my shoulder at Chad and gave him a pleading look.

He chuckled and left the cafeteria, probably thinking I was just being dramatic.

 _Oh, the irony._

Zora led me to the back of Stage Three and pointed to the wall. Someone had spray-painted a deep purple outline of me as a ghost, above it was the words _Freak Girl._ I cupped my hands over my mouth to hide the blubbering wails that were itching to come out. Tears ran down my face and I ran away, the laughs and snickers of the _So Random!_ Cast ringing in my eardrums.

By instinct I suppose, I ran onto the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ and fast-walked over to Chad. He was getting his hair and makeup done for the next scene, but he motioned for the cosmetologist to leave as soon as he saw me.

"Sonny?"

I wrapped him into a tight hug, rubbing my mascara-smeared cheeks against his outfit. He seemed uncomfortable at first, but eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tightened my grip on him and he started stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry." I blubbered, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry about?"

"I-I got some makeup on your costume…"

"Its alright." He said, pulling me closer, "Its just a costume. We always have more."

He was cheering me up second by second, but still I couldn't seem to manage a smile.

"I've never seen you cry this hard about _anything._ Tell me what happened." He looked at me with this fiery protective look in his eye. He looked around the room, as if searching for someone to blame. There were continuous cackles echoing around the corner, and I could clearly hear Tawni and Zora making joyous comments about my reaction to their little masterpiece.

I whimpered and ducked behind Chad.

"It was them?" He asked angrily, gently pushing me off and going after the Randoms. I followed him and peered around the corner and was surprised at how enraged his voice sounded as he yelled at the two teenagers.

"I don't know what you did, and I don't give two craps about your dumb ol' excuses. All I know and care about is that Sonny is crying her eyes out. And she came to _me_ for help. About _you._ How often does that happen, huh? Sonny doesn't deserve friends like you, in fact she deserves _better."_

"And that's supposed to be you?" Tawni asked.

"Maybe." He answered.

"Look, you can just sit there and be all happy about being Sonny's emotional pillow, but you won't want to be there for her much longer."

"Why?" He asked, stepping one step closer.

"The girl's crazy in that head of hers." She lifted a finger and twirled it around next to her head.

"Crazy? How is she craz-"

I ran up from behind the corner to stop the conversation from going any further. I ran to his side, ducking my head to avoid the gaze of my former friends. I reached out and grabbed Chad's hand, entwining my fingers with his.

"Chad, let's go." I commanded, dragging him along behind me.

"Ha! What is this? Are you guys dating now or something?" Tawni asked, followed by a giggle.

"N-" I began.

"Yes!" Chad said, draping an arm around my shoulder, "Yes we are."

I turned my head to the side and stared at him open-mouthed. He winked at me, and my face reddened.

'What are you doing?' I mouthed to him.

He just smirked and pulled me closer to his side, then placed a loving kiss on my forehead. Butterflies filled my stomach. I still had _no_ idea what was going on.

"Seriously?" Zora asked, crossing her arms, "I don't believe it."

Out of the blue Chad grabbed me by my waist and kissed me on the mouth. My eyes bugged out of my head in complete shock. I did, however, kiss him back. There were screams of disgust from Tawni and Zora as they watched us kiss.

When we finally parted, I was in a complete daze. The shock had driven me into such a state that I couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

So, I walked away.

 _What in the pure freaking hell just happened?_

"Whatever. Date Sonny, I don't care. But know this; your relationship won't last more than two days. She's a freak, Chad. And you'll find out why soon enough." She flipped her golden locks then left with Zora.

Chad crossed his arms and pondered the words. Finally, he shrugged and left the building. He had noticed my disappearance, and somehow knew exactly where to find me. I had hidden myself in the Air Vent, but not my usual route by my dressing room. No, the one by the cafeteria.

"Sonny." Chad called, a giant smirk on his face, "I know you're in here."

Reluctantly, I slid the door open. He smiled at me. A smile that I hated.

"Sonny, come down from there."

"No." I stated, then slid the door shut.

I heard him sigh, "You know what? This isn't girlfriend material."

"Yeah, about that, why did you say we were dating?" I asked, sliding the door open once more.

"Well, its just that…I really…real-okay, I like you Sonny?"

"Is that so?" I asked, staring at him.


End file.
